Tumor is one of the main causes that leads to human death. Chemotherapy is a main approach to treat tumor. However, antineoplastic agent may result in various toxic and side effects, including cardiovascular toxicity, hepatotoxicity, nephrotoxicity, suppression of bone marrow, immunosuppression, and alopecia, etc.
Fructus Schisandrae is the mature dry fruit of Schisandra chinensis (Turcz.) Baill. or Schisandra sphenanthera Rehd. Et Wits. Fructus Schisandrae was regarded as a top grade Chinese traditional medicine in an ancient book named “Shennong Ben Cao Jing”. Dibenzocyclooctadiene lignans (Dibenzocyclooctane lignan) are the main ingredient of Fructus Schisandrae, which is the mature dry fruit of Schisandra chinensis (Turcz.) Baill. or Schisandra sphenanthera Rehd. Et Wils. It was described in the book that Fructus Schisandrae had the function of astringency, arresting discharge, nourishing qi to generate fluid, and tonifying kidney to relieve mental stress. It is an usual medicine for strengthening by tonification in traditional Chinese medicine. It has various pharmacological actions, but it was not reported that Fructus Schisandrae and dibenzocyclooctadiene lignans could also prevent and reduce the toxic and side effects produced by an antineoplastic agent.